


O' Christmas Tree

by dickspeightjrs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dickspeightjrs/pseuds/dickspeightjrs
Summary: Castiel did the same thing every year. He went to the Christmas tree farm in the middle of November and reserved his Christmas tree to be picked up roughly a month later.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	O' Christmas Tree

Castiel did the same thing every year. He went to the Christmas tree farm in the middle of November and reserved his Christmas tree to be picked up roughly a month later.

He walked through the small forest of fir trees, breathing in the smell around him. This was one of the only times that he felt truly peaceful. There was no one else around, the owners always let him walk around by himself to choose his tree.

The owners were a lovely, though slightly intimidating, couple called Bobby and Ellen. Ellen also owned and managed a restaurant across town. Castiel had visited there many times after trying their mouth-watering burgers for the first time. He’d never had the chance to meet the chef to compliment his cooking but Ellen had told Cas that his name was Dean and he was like a son to her.

Bobby had also spoken highly of the mysterious Dean. Apparently Bobby had known Dean’s father and therefore knew Dean, and his brother, Sam, from a very young age.

Castiel wandered amongst the branches of the trees around him and wondered how he’d come to know so much about a man he’d never met.

The thought remained on his mind until he saw it. The most perfect tree he’d seen all day was stood proudly right in front of him. The branches were all pretty much even and the needles had a beautiful, earthy green colour to them.

Cas stepped forward ready to tie his coloured piece of rope around the narrow trunk of the tree. His step faltered slightly when he saw a mysterious pair of hands reach around from the other side of the tree and wrap a piece of blue rope around the trunk.

‘Um, excuse me?’ Cas asked somewhat shyly. ‘I wasn’t aware there was anyone else here. I was told by the owners that I could choose any tree I wanted and I was just about to claim this one.’

Cas waited for a response and was starting to get impatient when a figure emerged from the side of the fir tree.

A man stepped towards him and Cas’ heart skipped a beat. He was beautiful. He wore well-worn boots and dark jeans, with a snug leather jacket and a scarf bundled around his neck. He had a warm demeanor about him and Cas was instantly drawn into him.

Until he opened his mouth.

‘I don’t know anything about you “claiming” anything, buddy, but considering I’m practically like a son to Bobby and Ellen, I think I have priority.’

It suddenly clicked in Castiel’s mind.

‘Oh, y-you’re Dean?’ He stumbled.

Dean looked skeptically at Cas.

‘Yeah, what’s it to you? Who are you?’ He asked.

‘I’m Castiel. Ellen and Bobby have told me about you.’

‘Ah so you’re the one with the weird name who thinks my burgers are “simply divine”? It’s always nice to meet a fan.’ He smiled cheekily.

Cas’ face immediately went red but then turned into a frown.

‘Would you please step aside so I can reserve this tree?’ He asked, trying to ignore the clear arrogance Dean was displaying.

‘No can do, buddy.’ Dean smirked, clearly enjoying winding Cas up.

‘Fine. I’ll just wait here until you give up and leave.’ Cas replied, stubbornly crossing his arms across his chest.

‘Why does getting this specific tree mean so much to you?’ Dean inquired.

‘That’s none of your business.’ Cas answered. He didn’t want to admit to a near stranger that the only reason he cared so much about getting an amazing Christmas tree was because without it he’d have no reason to get excited for the holiday.

His family had disowned him years ago for his ‘choice of lifestyle’ and he’d only kept in contact with his older brother, Gabriel. Gabe lived in Paris and so Cas didn’t see him very often. The pay for his job at the local library barely covered the bills, let alone plane tickets to see his brother for Christmas. Cas always made sure he had enough to buy himself a Christmas tree though. Ellen and Bobby knew all of this and so allowed him to choose before anyone else.

‘Anyway, why is it so important to you, _Dean_?’ Cas asked.

‘I-uh. It’s none of your business either. I’m not leaving here until I get that tree.’

Cas rolled his eyes.

‘Fine.’ Cas answered.

‘Fine.’ Dean repeated.

*

About an hour later, Dean and Cas were starting to feel the cold. They’d both given up with standing and were sat on the ground. Both of the men were scrolling through their phones to avoid the awkward silence around them.

The crunch of footprints coming up the path broke the silence.

Bobby appeared in front of the two men.

‘What’re you idjits doing out here?’ Bobby asked gruffly.

‘Well, Bobby. Cas here seems to think that he can steal my tree just because you gave him permission to, apparently.’ Dean explained, somewhat aggressively.

Cas turned to Dean and glared at him, squinting his eyes.

‘Me and Ellen told him he could Dean. He has done every year for the past five years.’

Cas’ glare turned into a sarcastic smile.

‘But why are you choosing some _loner_ over me?’ Dean accused.

Cas’ face fell. He knew that Dean didn’t like him very much but he didn’t think he’d insult him.

He got up and dusted some of the speckles of dirt off his clothes.

‘You don’t need to worry about it, Dean. It’s all yours.’ Cas walked towards the exit. ‘Thank you anyway, Bobby.’ Cas placed his hand on Bobby’s shoulder in appreciation.

Cas walked off alone and when he was out of ear-shot Bobby cuffed Dean around the back of the head.

‘Ow! What was that for?’ Dean asked, rubbing the back of his head where the ring on Bobby’s finger caught him.

‘You’re not an idiot, Dean, don’t act like one.’ Bobby said before leaving Dean alone in the sea of trees.

*

Cas was about to get into his car when he heard his name being called behind him.

Dean was jogging towards him.

Quickly wiping his eyes to remove any evidence of upset he felt at Dean’s words, Cas turned around and sighed.

‘What do you want, Dean?’ He asked.

‘I just wanted to say sorry. I was being a dick, you didn’t deserve to be treated like that.’

‘You’re right, I didn’t.’ Cas deadpanned.

Dean paused for a moment.

‘Right, okay. I guess I’ll you around then. Bye Cas.’ He said before turning to walk away.

Cas sighed to himself, he’d probably regret this.

‘Dean, wait!’ He walked a couple of steps to meet Dean. ‘I forgive you. Just, please don’t presume to know anything about people you’ve just met, okay?’

‘Okay, I can do that. And, um, I was wondering if you’d like to go to the Roadhouse sometime and we can actually get to know each other?’ Dean asked, apprehensively.

‘I’d like that, Dean. When are you working? I’ll come and visit you.’

Dean shook his head and chuckled.

‘No, Cas. I meant like… on a date.’

‘Oh.’

‘Yeah.’ Dean looked down at his shoes. ‘Don’t worry if you don’t want to, I’ll just leave now.’

Cas reached out and grabbed Dean’s arm. He could tell Dean was being sincere now and the previous air of arrogance around him had fallen away, leaving behind the man he first saw earlier. The man he’d wanted to get to know as soon as he’s seen him.

‘I’d love to, Dean.’ Cas smiled.

*

_**Roughly a month and a bit later…** _

Cas woke up on Christmas morning with a feeling of warmth and contentment. He slipped out of bed and wandered downstairs. He entered the living room and looked at the elaborately decorated Christmas tree sat symmetrically against the wall.

After their first date Cas and Dean started spending as much time together as possible. Cas would wait for Dean to finish his shift at the Roadhouse, and then they’d either get something to eat there or go somewhere else. As a result, Cas found himself getting to know Ellen even better too. He was starting to become part of a family again.

On their fifth ‘official’ date, Dean had plucked up the courage to ask Cas again why the tree meant so much to him. Cas had explained the story and Dean had pulled him into a hug before Cas’d even realised he’d been crying.

The next day Dean had knocked on Cas’ front door with a Christmas tree wrapped up in mesh and propped up against the wall. He’d declared that Cas deserved it more than him. Tears came to Cas’ eyes and he invited Dean in to help decorate it.

Cas smiled at the memory of Dean wrapping tinsel around Cas’ neck and using it to pull him in for a kiss. Despite the first impression he’d had of Dean, Cas soon came to learn that he was just a sappy idiot and Cas loved it.

He was brought back to the present by a pair of arms circling his waist from behind.

‘I woke up and you weren’t there.’ Dean whispered against Cas’ neck.

‘I was going to bring you breakfast in bed.’ Cas replied, turning around in Dean’s arms and wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck.

Dean leant down to give his boyfriend a soft kiss.

‘You don’t need to do that. We’ll be eating plenty when we go to Ellen’s later. Let’s go back to bed.’ He said, leaning back to look Cas in the eyes.

‘Hmm, okay.’ Cas leaned forward to place a kiss on Dean’s lips.

*

Later, as they laid in bed together, Cas took a selfie of him and Dean to send to Gabe. The picture showed Cas attempting to smile at the camera but his face has been overcome with laughter as Dean leaned up to press a hard kiss to his cheek.

Cas captioned it: _‘The best Christmas morning I’ve had in years. Merry Christmas, Gabe! I hope yours is as good as I know mine will be.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [tumblr](https://dickspeightjrs.tumblr.com/post/134844622825/christmas-tree) in 2015.
> 
> Comment or give kudos if you liked!


End file.
